Night Huntress
by InLoveJA
Summary: Bella is a Night Huntress. When she moves to Forks after a confrontation with an old enemy she meets the Cullens, and her whole view on Downworlders is about to be changed, will they survive when the old enemy follows closely behind? R
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling errors, I've got no beta, nor is English my first language ;)**

**Summary: Bella moves to Forks, in search of some more hunting action. There she meets the Cullens, and her whole perspective of Downworlders is about to be changed.**

**May not sound so exciting, but maybe exciting enough, otherwise you wouldn't be reading this… ^^ just give it a try**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…. But I guess you already knew that ^^**

**Chapter 1; Decision**

"Are you ready, hon?" my mom called from downstairs.

Yeah, my mom, Renée, or as much of a mom you could call her… With her erratic behavior and being in denial of being too old for some things, it's pretty much me, taking care of my 'mom'. It's been that way ever since I was old enough to cook and clean, really. It doesn't bother me, though. She is still a friend, one of the best.

"Come on, we don't have all day!"

"Coming…!"

My mom decided we should go do something 'exciting'. Note the sarcasm… She may be my best friend and all, but she is a very slow learner. Even now after two broken bones and uncountable sprained ankles and wrists she still wants me to join her on her 'exciting' plans. For her they were exciting, for me they were more like suicide missions, though, apparently she still hasn't quite grasped that fact yet.

After putting on my grey skinny jeans, a cute dark blue tank top and my black converse, I stumbled down the stairs, towards my mom and her new husband, Phil. Phil is a minor league baseball player, trying to make it. Wasn't quite working yet, but well, you don't hear me complaining. He is a lot on the road as it is, and so my mom misses him enough, as it is… yeah, not very practical. I was already planning to go live with my actual dad, Charlie for the rest of my high school years, in Forks. At least there I would be able to go out at night, to hunt.

"Bella, finally. You will absolutely love this trip!" mom practically squealed at me, while Phil had an arm around her waist and smiled a little awkwardly. He wasn't a very big fan of these plans, either.

"How are you trying to kill me this time, Mom. Last time, bungee jumping, I almost broke my neck!"

"Oh, stop being so dramatic, you only sprained your ankle from tripping over the ledge"

Sighing I walked towards the car, I wasn't going to win this argument, not when she was this excited.

Getting back to my inner musings, hunting, I strapped myself in to my seat belt. Here in Phoenix there weren't much problems with the supernatural. So there were very little opportunities for me to go hunting. At night I transformed into, well, pretty much the exact opposite of how I was during the day. I'm a Night Huntress. During the night, I hunt vampires, werewolves, fairies, whatever supernatural being that has been causing trouble. It's been a few months since I've been able to go out and I was starting to feel itchy for a good hunt.

Mom and Phil don't know about me being a Night Huntress. They would never know, though I felt like they've done their duty. Mom, or Renée, isn't really my mom. Every century or so, I had to find a 'family' so I can live somewhere safely. You just temper with their memories, add a few of my 'childhood' with them and ta da…

I was shaken from my musings when the car jolted to a halt. Apparently we were at our destination. As I looked through the window, out of the car, all I saw was waste land. We were in the fucking middle of nowhere. Hearing car doors slam, I took the hint and got out.

"Mom, where are we?" I asked, my voice full of disbelieve. If she wanted a picnic she could've picked better places.

"Uhm, I think I forgot the exact location…"

Well, that was typical for my mom, anyway. As I surveyed the area around us, a habit I had from my hunting, all I could see was yellow/brown sand or dirt. Thank God it was a rare cloudy day today, or we would've been fried. No sign of any living thing, other than us, around, that's for sure. Mom must've seen the look on my face, because she assured me there was someone coming for us. I didn't really know if that actually calmed my nerves.

After a few minutes we could hear some sort of helicopter or airplane. Apparently that was what we were waiting for, as my mom started bouncing on her feet. It appeared to be a small airplane and we were supposed to just 'hop on'.

"Mom. You are not expecting me to go jump out of the plane, are you?" I asked. Much to my dismay, the look on her face told me she did. Thank Jupiter, we had to wait about an hour, before our pilot would arrive. The one that flew the plane down here was just a trainee, so he wasn't allowed to make this trip we would be making. Maybe, just maybe I could still get out of this.

About an hour later, with a lot of nagging, pleading and reasoning our pilot had arrived and I had made no progress. I was going to jump out of a plane today. Sky diving. My mom really wanted me dead or something. Phil on the other hand, I had been able to persuade a bit. If I survived this, next time we would go out, we would go to the park nearby. There was a small lake to the side of the park where we would go swimming. It wasn't what I had hoped for, but at least I had gotten something for doing this.

Just as this agreement had been made, our pilot, Miss C. van der Lee, cleared her throat, probably to introduce herself. My eyes immediately darted towards the sound and it took every ounce of control I had not to scream. As my eyes raked up and down her body, I could feel myself tense up. This was so not happening, not right now, not here. Yet I could see those boots, black, heeled boots at that, her skinny jeans. A jacket, of course, her strong broad shoulders, painfully obvious in them. Her neck was slim and elegant, her high cheekbones stood out as usual. Her perfect dirty blond hair was pulled back in a pony tail at the nape of her neck. But all I could look at were her eyes. They had starred in my nightmares ever since my first hunt, those mischievous, dangerous, _evil_, blood red eyes. Her eyes showed she had only recently hunted. My hand automatically flew to my dagger, at the waistband of my jeans. Before I actually took it out, I remembered Phil and Renée. She wasn't going to try something this instant. She was just there, to give the message they were back and this time they were prepared.

Christine van der Lee was and is the head of a vampiric organization, ''. She collects 'traditional' vampires, who are willing to help her seek out Night Huntresses or Hunters and even Shadowhunters. On my first hunt out in this 'life' with Renée and Phil, I had run into them when they were busy 'working' on a Hunter. Yes, I had saved this Hunter, but I'd gotten a promise from the '' too. They would be back for me and apparently they were now…

It would seem that I really would be going to Charlie. There's no way I could go up against them, they have ancient vampires who has strengthened with age. It's impossible for me to defeat them, so I would be getting out of here as soon as possible. Phil and Renée obviously were oblivious to my distress as they pushed me onto the plane before boarding themselves. Renée kept trying to convince me sky diving wouldn't be so bad. Once we were at the right altitude we were getting prepared by Christine's sidekick. He gave us the harnesses and instructed as to how to use them. We wouldn't be diving alone, seeing it was our first time and hopefully my last. There were three experienced divers with us, we would be coupled up with them. Thank Jupiter they were human.

Sky diving wasn't the worst my mom had ever thought of, but it most definitely did NOT count as 'not so bad'. After screaming my lungs out when 'my' dude jumped with me, I had to endure the view of the earth coming closer and closer and closer and closer… the only benefit was that I could finally leave the plane. Though I wouldn't have had THAT problem if I hadn't been pushed on the plane in the first place. no, I wasn't quite happy with Renée right now.

After skydiving Phil immediately drove us back home, where we ordered some pizza. Damn, it had actually tired me out.Hmm, tomorrow I should mention to Renée, that I'd be going to Charlie during the summer and stay there for the rest of my high school years. Yeah, I can hear her protests and cries already…

That night sleep came to me quickly, but it wasn't very pleasant. I dreamed of rain, clouds and lots or red. Blood, flesh and red eyes.

I awoke earlier then I normally would've, but the restless sleep I'd had was wearing me down a bit. Seeing no chance to go back to sleep I hopped out of bed, grabbed a pair of skinny jeans and a short sleeved, V-neck t-shirt and headed for the bathroom. Phil and Renée would be up soon too, so I took a quick shower and headed downstairs to make some breakfast. Much to my surprise, when I came downstairs breakfast was ready, Phil and Renée already chatting happily around the table.

"You guys are awfully happy at such an ungodly hour…" I mumbled to them. It was bloody 5:30 a.m.

"We couldn't really sleep last night, so we stayed up" she explained, not like it actually explained much. You don't sleep all night and then you're suddenly very chipper in the morning, yeah, sure… Phil must've picked up on my inner musings as he explained to me they'd had a lot of coffee, and some coffee liquor during the night. So Renée was still a little tipsy. Well that at least gave me the perfect opportunity to notify them of my plans.

"Mom, Phil, I've got something to tell you guys" I said. They both turned their heads, watching me, letting me know I had their full attention. "I've been thinking, Phil is away a lot, and so you miss him a lot, Mom. I haven't seen Charlie in ages and I think I'm starting to miss the color green. I'm going to Charlie this summer and …"

"That's a great idea" Renée cut me off, but I wasn't done yet.

"Mom, let me finish. So I'm not only going to spend my summer there, but also my last years of high school."

My statement was met with silence and big watering eyes. I knew Renée would miss me, but she needed the time with Phil and even though I detested the color green, I did kind of miss Charlie. He was the kind of guy I liked. He was so much like me it was kind of freaky. Quiet, but perceptive. Not so much of an emotional guy, but I didn't need him to get all emotional on me, it would ruin my make-up, I thought chuckling at that last statement.

"Are you sure?" came the reply from Renée. I could see she was trying to hold back her tears, but she wasn't quite succeeding. Tears rolled down her cheeks as if I just slapped her in the face and told her I hated her or something like that.

"Yes, Mom, I should really spend some time with Charlie. Besides you should be able to spend more time with Phil. Who knows maybe I'll even learn something about wet green places I didn't know yet. I'll learn to survival…" it was an attempt to make her laugh and thank Jupiter it worked. She smiled and laughed through her tears and they both agreed that it would be a good idea. Now all I had to do was to get some herbs, make them some tea to keep them safe from '' and then I'd be free to leave. Finding these herbs was a lot harder then I had originally thought. Not only were they expensive, they were also very rare to find around here. Before I even realized it, it had been two weeks. No sign yet of Christine or any of the others, but that only put me more on edge. I had gone out every night, to see if I could find any signs of them, but there were none. At least I could finally wear my gear again. I finally had the herb I had been chasing for days, now I only needed one more. Though for best protection, I'd had to have it as fresh as possible. Which would give me a problem since I'd need fairies for it. Well, I suppose they could make it without the protection. It's not like they'll be targeted, that's not how Christine works. The flight had been booked by now, the day after tomorrow I'd be headed to the greenest, wettest place on earth. Forks, Washington.

The next morning during breakfast Phil seemed to be a little nervous, like he wanted to tell or ask something but he didn't know how.

"Just spit it out, Phil."

"Well, you haven't gotten your 'reward' for sky diving. I was thinking maybe we could, today, go to the park to go swimming."

Oh my Jupiter, I had totally forgotten about that. I felt myself blush at the realization and agreed that we should do that today. After washing the dishes I ran up stairs to throw on my red two-piece and over that a black skirt that flowed to my knees, and a cute red halter top. I threw on some white flats as I came downstairs. Phil and Renée hadn't done nothing, either. A picnic basket was ready on our dining table and they both had changed in to something more 'swimming appropriate'. The park was at walking distance from our house, so we started our walk there. Usually the noises of morning traffic and other passengers would be heard, but it was a rare silent morning.

To Phil and Renée it was a rare peaceful morning, but to me it just felt wrong. You couldn't hear a bird, no wind rustling through the trees, it was just wrong. When we got to the park I was already on edge, so when Phil bumped into me, to get me out of my inner musings, I screamed and jumped a few feet into the air, which in turn caused them to double over in laughter. Apparently we had arrived at the heart of the park, at the path that led to the miniature lake.

As I looked at the path, I could already see the lake, I could feel things turn just a little colder. Not so significantly that anyone would notice, but it was there. Like someone trying to give you what you desire most, but with a devilish evil twist. You get to take three steps forward and get knocked back five. There's only one kind of creature that likes to play that way, who are born to be that way; fairies. This was bad, very bad. As if sensing my sudden change in mood, Phil and Renée suggested to just walk the park for a while. I agreed halfheartedly, I'd preferred to get the hell out of the park, but I couldn't do that to Phil. That would mean I rejected his consolation price, I wouldn't do that on our last day together, cause that's what is was. I would probably never see them again after I took my flight. They would move on, as would I.

The park was beautiful late spring, early summer, as it was now. I could feel myself calming down, as we strolled along the trees. Fairies weren't so bad, for as far as I've noticed, they hadn't made any trouble for quite some time. I still didn't want neither Phil nor Renée around any fairies, they wouldn't know of all the traps they set up and fall for them, that would be disastrous. But there was no reason to worry over it, as they usually move on to the next place after a day.

Later that day, after we ate dinner, I decided to go for another walk in the park. At night it always seemed so magical, I didn't want to leave without seeing it once more. To most ordinary humans it looks and feels frightening, though for me it was rather soothing. The dark created cover, protection. The air still felt a little cooler than it should. The fairies hadn't moved on yet, maybe they were gathering. The sound of a tree branch cracking behind me, made me look, but I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Then the leaves over my head rustled, something was moving through the trees. I started scanning through all the bushes, along the trees, to see if I could see anything. Something suddenly jumped over my head, from tree to tree, my hunting reflexes gave me the chance to see what it was that was moving among the trees. A brown flash was all I saw, a squirrel.

Had I just seriously made myself paranoid over a squirrel, I mean, what else could it be. As I walked further into the park, I came across the path that led to the miniature lake. It was where I had sensed the fairies earlier. Even though I loved hunting, I didn't want to spend my last night here, dealing with the supernatural. I purposely walked past the path, to the little playground that had recently been added to the park.

As I came closer to the playground I started to feel more and more uneasy, maybe I WAS just going paranoid. More rustling was heard, this time on both sides of me, in the bushes, through the trees. I could feel them now, sense them. They were with so many, this was no gathering, this was not normal. When I got to the playground, the sight before me was one of true magic, though terrifying. It seemed as though every fairy had gathered, they all had a clolred glow to them, together they illuminated the whole playground. As much as I wanted to admire the beauty of it all, the fairies were there for a reason and they were making it quite clear I was a part of it.

I ran, ran from the park, from the playground. I HAD to get home, I had to get away from the fairies. I could hear them hot on my heels, trying to get me, but I was just a little faster than they were. When I got home, I ran up the stairs, grabbed my herbs and protected Renée, Phil and the house, at least they would be safe. I had gotten my last herb from them, though they wanted one more thing. A lot more then I could ever give willingly. At least tomorrow this wouldn't be my problem anymore. Another Night Huntress would take over the area as I would be on a plane, to quiet, peaceful, green, wet Forks. And with that last thought I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Reviews are like chocolate chip cookies, ones you're being given one you'll be satisfied for a while, but then you want more, more and more…**

**And then the only way for me to get more is to write more… hehe.. ;P**


	2. First Glimpse of Something New

**A/N Here's the next chapter.. enjoy ;)**

**Oh and a special thanks to **_**sierrah1998**_** who was brave enough to review :D**

_Previously:_

_Another Night Huntress would take over the area as I would be on a plane, to quiet, peaceful, green, wet Forks. And with that last thought I fell into a dreamless sleep._

**Chapter 2: First glimpse of something new**

As I woke up, I relished in the warmth and safety of my bed, the soft stream of sunlight that hit my face and the sounds of packing. Wait, what? Packing? Suddenly all the hassle from the previous weeks came crashing down on me. Christine, the fairies, my move to Forks, today I was leaving the danger behind, today I would fly across the country.

Breakfast was unusually quiet, I suppose Renée really was a little bumped by my impendent departure. It wouldn't last long, though. it isn't in her nature to stay somber for very long, in a few weeks she would happily be on the road with Phil. Yes, she probably would spare some thoughts about me, but it wouldn't depress her. She was too joyful, she was one of those people who never really grow out of their inner child.

The morning certainly passed to quick for my liking, but I had a plane to catch. We rode to the airport in silence. It was as if they thought, that as long as they ignored the problem, it wouldn't be there. As long as they hid from saying goodbye, they didn't have to. Goodbye at the airport was messy, Renée in tears, trying with her last breaths to keep me there. I did feel a bit sad, leaving her, but it was for the best. I'd stayed a little too long already, they were noticing I didn't interact much with others 'my' age, or what they thought my age was.

The flight was pretty boring, there was nothing I could do, but to sit and wait. After we landed safely I made my way to baggage claim to get my single suitcase worth of clothing and belongings. I know, pretty pathetic, but when you live as long as I have, you learn to value different things. As I walked through I scanned the crowd for Charlie, or Dad as I should start calling him now. After a few minutes of hopelessly looking around, I started making my way through the crowd. As I neared the edge of the crowd I hear my name being called, and yes, there he was. It looked like he came straight from the police office, seeing as he was in his uniform. Charlie is the chief of police in this tiny, tiny town.

He seemed to be a little on edge, though, as if something was bothering him greatly. His eyebrows wrinkling just the tiniest bit, hard edges to his eyes and mouth. No one human enough would've noticed, but of course, I'm not human. He seemed curious, but betrayed and I was confused as a well.. a chameleon with too much color stimulation.

Our reunion wasn't much, just an awkward hug. As we walked to his cruiser I was seriously considering walking to school the first few days. My precious car was being shipped over, but it would take a few days. One of the few things I had, one of the few touchable things, that I did let myself have. My Bugatti Veyron, black with midnight blue paintjob, my precious baby. **(pic on profile ;P)**

It shouldn't be too long of a walk, seeing Forks isn't exactly big. Though, apparently Charlie had already thought of this.

"Uhm, Bells, since your car hasn't arrived yet, maybe you should get something else. Then you can use that for your first few days and you'd have back up if you don't trust your car at school" I just gaped at him, I hadn't even thought about it. Why would I put my precious car at risk in the parking lot of such school.

"Thanks, Ch – Dad, I hadn't even thought about it like that yet, I was thinking about walking – "

"You're not going to walk 2 miles to and from school, Bella" he told me in a harsh tone. Apparently 2 miles is a very, very great distance.

"So, what did you have in mind for 'back-up'" I asked, with the whole quotations with my hands… he made it sound like he already had something up his sleeve.

"Well, it may seem very much, but I got it for only very little and had your childhood friend, Jacob Black, remember him?, fixed it up. It runs perfectly, Jacob was pretty jealous he couldn't afford one."

He was being very mysterious, "What do you mean, it may seem much?"

"Well, I heard about your 'hobby' and thought I'd tribute to it…" he left the sentence hanging as if he didn't know what to make of it. He already made clear he didn't like m hobby, detested it probably, but yet he'd give me a motor? This was just getting weirder by the second.

"You got me a motor cycle? And had Jacob fix it up? Why is that such a big deal?"

"Well…" he didn't know what to say, apparently he wanted to see my face as I saw it, though I couldn't think of anything that would, my own motor, that had crashed in my latest race was pretty much all I could hope for.

The rest of the way was quiet, I couldn't stop thinking about what motor he'd gotten me. he was probably thinking how I'd react once I saw it. As we neared the house I couldn't help but stare at the white cloth that covered the motor. I barely heard Charlie laugh at my obvious excitement. He made me promise to unpack first, which really didn't take long.

We stood in the front lawn, me jumping up and down slightly from excitement, Charlie trying to calm me down, yeah, that didn't work. Eventually he walked to his – oh no, my – motor and took the cloth off. My screams of excitement could probably be heard by Renée and Phil all the way in Phoenix. It was a freaking Kawasaki ninja ZX10R, midnight blue paintjob too, it matched my Bugatti perfectly. **(pic on profile)**

I hugged Charlie hard then, saying, 'thank you' over and over like a prayer. Charlie had already ordered pizza for the night, I told him I'd take over kitchen duty, as I didn't want him to only eat take-out every day. He accepted a bit begrudgingly. Guess someone woke up on the wrong side of bed today. Or he knew things, he shouldn't be knowing. What did he know?

Beep, beep, beeeep, BEEEEEP, CRASH

I hate mornings, don't know why I even bother sleeping. Oh, right, otherwise my concentration would get too low, which would cause me to let my guard down, what then would lead to my death. Ugh. School. That thought had me straight up in bed, how could I have forgotten. Today would be my first day to get a real taste of hell. First day of high school, with kids who knew each other, probably since they were born. They would stare at me all day, girls trying to be my friend, boys trying to date me… sigh. I didn't look forward to it.

I couldn't contain the squeal that past my lips as I walked outside toward my Yamaha. I seriously couldn't believe Charlie had gotten me one. He did say it was in the worst state ever, and could buy it off for the price of a B- class motor. Still, it was so beautiful. The leather of the seat smelt a little like knew, wonder what happened to it. I hopped on, revved to engine and took off.

Charlie said Forks High was easy to find and man, was he right. I didn't know what clued me in, the huge wooden sign with big neon yellow letter that said FORKS HIGH, home of the Spartans, or the stream of second handed, worn down cars that lined up the entrance. I easily weaved through the line with my motor and parked in front of what looked like the front office. The whispers had already started as I dismounted my bike and took of my helmet.

I pretended not to hear all the whispers, that were already making me feel out of place. I really wanted to mount my bike right now and drive for days on end, just to escape from the stares I could feel on my back. I walked into the office and was met immediately with more green, plants were everywhere. Like they didn't have enough greenery outside.

There was a woman behind a desk, she looked like she was concentration very hard on something. When I cleared my throat she jumped a little and look up at me. I saw recognition flash in her eyes and she immediately began handing me papers saying what to do, she didn't even ask me if I really was who she thought I was. That's how these things go in a town where there are hardly ever any new comers, I thought.

When I stepped outside again, I saw the parking lot was pretty much full. All cars were pretty worn down, except for one, a silver Volvo. And from what I saw, not a scratch on it, driver must be pretty obsessed with his car, like I was with my Bugatti, cue blush. The first bell rang and I didn't know what class I had yet, wouldn't want to be late on my first day now, would I? with a heavy sigh I took a look at my timetable. Great, I had English first period.

Ever since I started going back to high school, I hated my English classes. When you've lived while the language changes, it's weird to have to try to analyze it. I couldn't start skipping school, though, so I took my map and searched for the right building. It appeared I was standing practically next to it. When I arrived, I was late. For which the teacher made me stand up front to introduce myself. Pure torture, I can tell you. Other than that, English was relatively quiet. One girl kept talking to me, I figured I'd stay with her, at least until I knew the school, which luckily wouldn't take long.

Second period was going to be interesting. I always enjoyed going to History classes, seeing the flaws in the textbooks and how passionate the teacher would get, even though it was wrong. It was completely hilarious. Usually I'd get thrown out of my history classes, because I couldn't contain my laughter enough. Let's see how that goes here. Jessica, the girl from English, had History too, and the whole way she kept nagging about some boy named Mike.

When we entered the classroom I stiffened. Jessica had to drag me along with her, literally. I couldn't believe it, there was a _vampire_ in my class. There was a _vampire_ in this school. Quickly I searched the whole school with my senses. There were five freaking _vampires_ in this school! FIVE! I started listening a whole lot more intensely to Jessica's pointless chatter, it was all I could do not to pass out from panic. Vampires. Were they from Christine? Nah, they didn't smell like it. They smelled a little off, not the way a vampire should smell.

The whole hour I didn't hear a word the teacher uttered, my focus stayed on the vampire, who had seemed to notice something was wrong with me, too. He seemed very curious when he walked out the door, when the bell rang. He kept taking glances at me, while he thought I probably didn't see, but I saw everything. My whole focus was on him, to see what he would do. I couldn't get a good read on him and it scared me.

Third period was boring, I was never one for foreign languages. I didn't like learning other languages, though by now I had them mastered. Every few centuries, though, there were to be changes, and that's what I hated. You never stop learning languages. Thank Jupiter I didn't have any vampires in this class. Overall it was pretty boring. I did get to meet a very nice, but shy girl here, Angela. As the bell rang we found out we both had Trig next, so we walked together towards our next class. Turned out there was no available seat next to her and to teacher didn't do swaps.

As I walked in the room, there were several seats open hopefully I would get to choose where. I walked up to the teacher, a Mr. Varner, and asked where I should be seated.

"Ah, miss Swan, sit with Ms. Alice Cullen in the back, please"

I turned around to look for this girl Mr. Varner had mentioned. In the back, waving like a madman – or madgirl – was a girl with raven black hair. She reminded me way to much of a pixie and that kind of scared me. pixies are not to be messed with, but this girl was no pixie, no she was too big for that, she was a vampire, though. And I was the lucky girl who got to sit next to her.

As I made my way to the seat next to her, she seemed to be vibrating in her chair. _Seriously, what is wrong with this girl_, I thought. The rest of third period was rather boring, the pixie look-a-like vampire next to me, may have tried to talk to me, but gave up after a few attempts. A few times she seemed to zone out, with a glassy look over her eyes. Maybe she was ill or something. I admit, I was watching her rather closely. They didn't react or act like any vampire I've ever encountered. Nor did they seem to realize what or who I was.

Finally the bell to lunch came and I was out of my seat and next to Angela in no time. Angela was just as eager as I was and we quickly made our way to the cafeteria. Vampires don't eat, so why would the Cullens, as I assumed they go by, be in? happily I skipped to the line, grabbed an apple and a bottle of water and paid. I waited for Angela, patiently who was deciding of she should get some pizza.

When we walked through the cafeteria my eyes wandered across the tables to see where we would be sitting. What I saw, though, made me stop dead in my tracks. I nearly dropped my tray, there in the corner were five inhumanly beautiful creatures, with untouched trays of food in front of them. Well, not entirely untouched, they picked it apart to make it look like it was eaten from. I couldn't help but to mutter under my breath "didn't anyone ever teach you not to play with your food", but of course, they heard this and their eyes snapped up to mine. Wrong move.

I didn't wait long enough to register their expressions, or to hear Angela's shouts of concern behind me. I had to get out of there. Outside, I sat on a picnic table, not caring that it was wet. I ate only half of my apple, I really didn't feel like eating. These vampires were hardcore, going to high school, surrounding themselves with humans. I wonder when the first student would go missing. They'd have to take long time-breaks in between kids. It just didn't make sense.

Fifth period came around then, I didn't think it could get worse then my first period, apparently it could. I can't even remember what it was I was forced to listen to. Biology, sixth period, promised to be quite some class. I was feeling excited. Mostly it's because the teachers are so excited about their subject, it was contagious. I had the knowledge already, though last time through college I studied medicine. I was excited to see how much I still knew.

I walked up to Mr. Banner to ask where my seat was, when I heard a low, but feral growl. My eyes snapped up to the sound only to look deep into the coil black eyes of a vampire. I probably should've pretended to be scared, but I couldn't do it. These vampires already downed my mood enough today. I glared right back at him, all my anger for them pouring out.

He seemed surprised by this, but when he took another breath there was no place for surprise. I've only ever heard of these reactions from other Night Hunters. Another complication for me in Forks, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to move here. so, I was his singer, which means he'll probably go in pursuit. Especially since I glared back, but then again, I really hated his guts. All their guts, really. This was my only place of peace left and they had to ruin it for me.

Of course, luck was really on my side, as the only open seat was next to Mr. Come-Sing-For-Me-I'll-Eat-You-Up. As I sat down I noticed him moving his chair as far away from me as possible. This should've been enough for me, I knew it was dangerous for me to be where I am, I may be his singer, but being a Night Huntress made my fragrance all the better for him.

But it wasn't enough, I was so angry, at them, myself, just for not being able to have a peaceful place without supernatural being, that I decided to taunt him a little more. I edged my chair slightly in his direction, making the space between us even smaller. His eyes snapped up at the sound of it and his eyes seemed to darken even more. He didn't glare in my direction anymore, though. Which was weird. At that point I knew he didn't really hate me yet, so I edged my chair back and let him be for the rest of class.

I wasn't exactly done with them yet, maybe I could just scare them out of Forks. That would be wonderful. When the bell finally rang, Mr. Feral was out of his seat and gone at a almost inhuman speed. Sluggishly I packed my bag and made my way to the parking lot. I couldn't help the smile that lit up my face as I remembered I got to drive my Kawasaki again.

I practically ran outside to my bike, people were already gaping at it, making a circle around it. For some reason I glanced around the parking lot and saw the vampires standing near a silver Volvo. Guess that was their car to go around. I saw one of them looking longingly at my bike. If only she wasn't a vampire, I could've invited her over to see my Bugatti once. She looked like she knew cars, just my kind of girls.

I shooed all the kids away from my bike, hopped on and sped off. When I came home, I started dinner. It would take a while, it's been quite long since I've cooked. Dinner was ready just when Charlie came home. Perfect timing. Dinner was quite, he asked me how I liked school, if I made any friends. When I asked him about the Cullens, though, he seemed to be very positive. Saying people were being mean for treating them the way they were. Though, if they all acted like Mr. Feral did in Biology, I could relate to those people. I knew that they didn't act like that, but it was easier for me to accept then good mannered and friendly vampires. That was just impossible.

I went to my room early that night, with the excuse of homework. At nine o'clock I went to change and brush my teeth, after that I just plugged in my iPod to listen to some piano music. Something about it just relaxed me. A sound from outside, broke me from my relaxed state however. I could hear some hushed angry whispers and then it was silent again. As I looked out of my window, I could see seven vampires at the outskirts of the woods.

A nice coven outing, lets stalk the new girl. Of course they had noticed something weird about me, but was that a reason to go snooping around her house with the whole coven?

I decided I'd get to this later, right now I was too tired. They didn't seem to want to come and kill me in my sleep, I was safe for now. So I closed my window and crawled under the covers. That night I slept restlessly, due to the mystery of the Cullens. The high school vampires.

**A/N and? Hehe, it's impossible for vampires to be friendly.. right…. Please review! maybe I can make my next chapter even better if you do :P**

**Then I have someone to do it for ^^ Hopefully next chapter will be out next week, if you review enough, maybe even a little sooner ;)**

**Xx**

**InLoveJA**


	3. What If?

**Hiya! Sorry, I couldn't update this weekend. I had rowing camp. It was so much fun, though now I'm tired, we barely slept. And we had to get up at 5.00 a.m. xD so, here's your next Chapter!**

_Previously: _

_That night I slept restlessly, due to the mystery of the Cullens. The high school vampires._

**Chapter 3 : What if?**

I woke up to the sound of a branch cracking outside. I turned around and put my pillow over my head, maybe I'd be able to sleep a little longer. But it all was to no avail, as my senses had been alerted and I listened intently to the sounds coming from the forest. There was nothing there anymore, but when I walked over to my window and looked closely, I saw the branch that had been broken. There had been someone there.

I decided not to dwell on it too much. Most likely some Hunter had come across my scent and took a look. Nothing to worry about. On my way to school I had this weird feeling. Like something bad was happening, but I couldn't think of anything. There was no ice or snow, nothing but the ordinary rain. As I parked my bike I could feel the stares on my back, but there weren't many. Just a few. I hopped of and made my first mistake, I glanced at the Cullens. They were all looking at me with weird expressions, some accused me of something, I had no idea, others merely curious. But even the curious ones were keen on staying out of my way.

What the hell had I ever done to them? Maybe Mr. Feral had told them about my little taunt during Bio. Well, if that scares them already, bring it on, this was going to be easy. When they saw me noticing them, I gave them my most hateful glare, they seemed to cower back to their car. I couldn't believe these vampires were so scared of me.

Then something caught my eye, there were only four Cullens in school. Well, that was easy. One down, four to go. Classes went by slowly. The Cullen in my History class kept taking glances at me. Like he was trying to assess the danger. Alice Cullen, from Trig, was not her usual hyper active self as people claimed her to be. She did not try to make conversation, she edged as far away from me as possible.

This should've been fantastic, all the less work to scare them away from Forks, then why did I feel bad about it? As lunch came around there were still only four Cullens. Wow, I actually managed to scare one off already. This time around, though, I managed to control my panic and actually sit by Angela and her group today.

I kept glancing to the Cullens, though, afraid they might try something. Of course, this girl from my English, Jessica, I think, noticed and started explaining about them.

"Those are the Cullens," she half whispered, "There's Emmett, he's the huge one with black curly hair. The girl on his arm is Rosalie. The guy who looks like he's in pain all the time, that's Jasper, and the girl he's with is Alice. They're all freaks, though. you wouldn't want to waste your time with them."

There seemed to be something she's not telling, though.

"They're all together, though. like in couples. And they live together…" she seemed completely disgusted by this, but I knew better. They were all mates. Hmm, that was going to be tricky.

"Weren't there five of them?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, yes. Edward's not in today."

And that was the end of that conversation. As I made my way to Bio, I couldn't help but look at his side of the table, but he really didn't show. I didn't know to feel victorious, or disappointed.

The rest of the week continues the same. I'd get to school, glance at the Cullens, glare at them and go to class. The one from History, now known as Jasper, started to get more brave around. He'd watch me the whole lesson, and even tried to talk to me once after class. I'd just hurry on, like I hadn't heard him. Not best strategy to get rid of them, but I couldn't handle talking to a vampire just yet.

At lunch the Cullens would stare at me and whisper among each other about how I looked and acted like a human, but couldn't possibly be an ordinary human. It was getting ridiculous. Each day I would get more curious about the Cullens, too, though. They didn't show any signs of wanting to eat any of the students. They tried to blend in, but why the hell did they do that? Vampires eat of humans, don't they?

They weren't starving themselves either, they wouldn't have the self control. I just couldn't figure it out, and I was starting to get less scary to them. I didn't want to have to use my dagger and whip to scare them off, but they were starting to get on my nerves.

When Friday came around, there was still no change. Edward wasn't with them and they were trying to figure me out. The only change was that in my Trig class, Alice once again started talking to me. I tried not to pay attention, but since she new in advantage that it was going to be a one-sided conversation she talked about pretty much anything. I found myself listening to her, and I think she noticed. If she wasn't a vampire she would've probably become one of my best friends.

Saturday was boring, I read some, did the groceries and cooked dinner for Charlie and me. I couldn't sleep that night, my mind was to busy with the Cullens. Something felt off about them, but I couldn't pinpoint what is was. They didn't smell, nor act like vampires, but yet they did. This wasn't going to work. If I wanted them gone, I had to up my game next week and I couldn't do that without sleep.

I jumped out of bed, threw on some clothes and walked to my car. It had finally arrived over the week. Thank Jupiter it was such a silent kitten, wouldn't want to wake Charlie now, would we? Down at the beach there were some rocks you could sit on. It was absolutely beautiful and perfect for some thinking.

As I got there I could see my memory did not do it justice. Even though it's photographic, the true beauty of this place cannot be captured. I grabbed onto the rocks and started climbing over them. The rock that lay farthest in the sea was the best to be on. Not only was it smoothest, you had a better view of the sea and the beach.

At night it always seemed so peaceful, the sound of the water calming me down almost immediately. No matter what happened with the Cullens, this would always be my place. They couldn't take my home away from me. I sat there, for who knows how long, when I say the tie changing, I knew it was time to go.

The rocks had become slightly slippery, as there was a slight drizzle. It was never dry around Forks. It had been a while since I've had to climb on a slippery surface, and before I knew I was gliding down. I tried to catch myself but fell, on my hand, with too much force. I heard the crack and crunch before I felt it, but when I did I screamed out in pain.

I knew I was supposed to stay quiet, hell, we were trained to stay quiet in situations like this, but damn, this hurt. I didn't know how badly broken my wrist was, all I knew was that I couldn't move my hand. I heard some crunching at the edge of the forest, I could feel someone's presence, but I couldn't focus on it. All there was, was this horrible pain from my wrist.

Before I could register the smell of vampire I was being picked up. I screamed and trashed, but the hold on me was too tight. I couldn't fight a vampire while being wounded. We lose our energy to the healing process. That didn't stop me from thrashing and screaming at him, though, but he seemed unfazed by it.

Deciding it was better to give up, I took a whiff. It was a Cullen, but what would a vampire be doing in the forest in the middle of the night. Maybe he was on his way to go eat.

"Hmm, sorry I interrupted your plan of having a little midnight snack," I managed to mutter sourly.

As I looked up I saw it was the huge, black haired guy, what was his name? Emmett, that was it. He seemed a little surprised by my tone and question. I just glared at him, not elaborating.

Soon a huge, white mansion came into few and the smell of vampire intensified. Without the decision really being mine, my mind went crazy. I tried everything to just get out of his grip, but he only held on tighter. The panic was soon consuming my body and I slipped under, everything going black.

Where was I? My mind was all mudded and foggy. I couldn't remember. My senses were dimmed as well, I couldn't scan my surroundings to check if there was anyone there. My wrist burned, though. It was broken, but how had I broken it? I wished I could just go back to sleep, but I couldn't. I could feel danger, I just couldn't figure out what kind of danger it was. Slowly the fog in my mind started clearing and I could hear and smell almost normally again.

My senses woke up and immediately stood on edge. I was surrounded with the smell of vampires. Not their usual smell, it smelled off, but they were vampires none the less. I didn't dare open my eyes yet, what if they were in the room with me?

I took a deep breath, not to calm myself, but to determine where these vampires were in the house. There was one just outside my door. Shouldn't he be in my room right now? When people panic they become this much more appetizing to vampires. This vampire seemed to be knowing I was panicking and waiting for it to subside.

That must be the weirdest thing that's happened this week. One positive thing, I knew where I was. At the Cullens, but why? Oh, right, the beach. I broke my wrist when I fell, how could I be so stupid. I remember being carried by Emmett and shuddered. I can't be in a house with seven vampires and still be alive.

I opened my eyes then, I needed to get a visual of where I was, for my escape plan. I couldn't possibly fight these seven vampires with my wrist broken. Badly broken. I walked over to the huge window on the other side of the room. I couldn't look at the room, really, it was in some sort of hospital setting and I really can't stand hospitals.

As my mind started thinking and planning of every possibility to get out of here I could hear some vampire whispering from downstairs.

"Alice, what is it?"

"She's going to try to escape, but it's not going to go very well. With her wrist and all."  
I tuned them out. So there was a psychic in their group. There went my plan of survival. What, what if I become there friend? they'd let me live, and it'd be easier to kill them. I mean, they don't say _keep your friends close and your enemies closer_ for nothing, right?

My stomach then decided it was time to be filled. I cautiously walked to the door, where the vampire was still standing on the other side. My heart seemed to pound out of my chest as I turned the knob. When I swung the door open I came face to face with one of the best looking vampires I've ever seen.

His blond hair seemed to have a golden tint to it, that really stood out because of his golden eyes. In his eyes there was nothing but kindness and concern. And that threw me. What if there are kind vampires on this earth? I'd hurt them considerably. But it's not in their nature to be kind, so there can't be kind vampires.

My stomach grumbled again, I smiled apologetic and skipped past him, down the stairs in search of a kitchen. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, the kitchen was not hard to find. The wonderful smells of a huge breakfast led me there. When I entered I couldn't believe my eyes. There was toast, pancakes, eggs, bacon, just the works.

Behind the counter stood a woman, her caramel hair was down in waves, she seemed vaguely familiar, but she was a vampire so I couldn't dwell on that. She was just Christine's type, maybe she was spying for her. My eyes narrowed and she seemed to get scared. So I relaxed and sat down, she stayed where she was, she probably knew how I freaked around vampires. They probably all knew.

All of a sudden a force came from my right, knocking into me, hugging me. I stiffened, all I could think of was the smell; vampire. My hand immediately flew to my belt, where my dagger _should've _been. Know I was panicking and I started to hyperventilate, though as I felt more I found it in my pocket. I relaxed slightly. I searched further, but my whip was gone.

I could defend myself properly if one of these vampires were to cross a line again. I heard the other vampires warning the one that hugged me. I didn't want to look, but I knew the smell. It was Alice.

I ate breakfast, I cleared almost all of the table, I even joked around a little bit, asking why they weren't eating. It bugged me that they hadn't mentioned anything on me being a Night Huntress. Whenever I asked them why they didn't do some human things, they'd look at me funny like _you already know, right?_ And it was driving me crazy.

It was nearing noon now, and I was seriously feeling tingly all over. Way too much vampires, for way too long. I'd tried to leave on several occasions already, but Alice would always pop up in front of me. I didn't want to be found out yet, it seemed they weren't quite sure yet what I was. So I'd just run into her and back into the house.

They were trying to provoke me and unfortunately it was working. I couldn't stand being around vampires long and it had been at least four hours. Then it suddenly occurred to me, that I had Charlie as excuse. They couldn't force me to stay against my will, or at least they wouldn't if they really were the 'kind' vampires I'd seen this morning.

As I stood up to make my leave, Alice was already there. She had this lost, sad look on her face, which told me I'd succeed. I stepped around her, while calling a "bye" out to the others. I couldn't exactly run back, they'd see I'm as fast as a vampire. Their suspicions would grow. So I walked all the way home, only to be called by Alice. I reached for the phone when I noticed it was in a cast. Someone had set my wrist and put a cast on it.

My whole world and believes were crumbling. What if there really were kind vampires? The Cullens would be prove of that. But why were these vampires so nice? Maybe it was because of their eyes. It's the only difference between them and other vampires.

Charlie was out fishing, so I had the whole day to myself. I walked up to my room to find my cell flashing. New message, it said.

_Order- Assassination_

_Target: the Cullens_

_Co 7, mutated?_

_2 days_

I froze, we usually never get orders for killing, never get assignments. Apparently people found out about the Cullens. They don't want to take the risk of what they are, seeing as they are so different from other vampires. I didn't know if I could kill the Cullens. There was just something about them, that made me doubt my duties. Something was telling me it would be wrong to kill them, but what?

Maybe my morning with them had made me misjudge them. Vampires are very good at acting, what if they did know what I was and they were only trying to stay alive. I'm really scared for what they know.

I could hear them on the edge of the forest again, this time I would confront them. As I walked outside I saw my Bugatti Veyron in the driveway. I totally forgot I had left it at the beach. I ran up to hug it and then I heard silent laughter from the forest, the Cullens. Emmett seemed to be proud, he was probably the one who brought my car back.

I smiled hugely, a smile I never smile and flew up to hug him. He hugged me back, with a little too much force causing my back to crack a little, but I really don't care in this moment. Until I remember the whole vampire thing. I flew a few steps back in shock. My face probably betrayed my thoughts, because Emmett suddenly got very sad. I managed a quiet 'thank you' and 'sorry' and bolted back to my house.

It surprised me to find the Cullens on the doorstep with me, I had my dagger out to go when they didn't leave. They all stared at the dagger with amused expressions, except one. The blond from outside my room this morning was watching my dagger with a terrified expression. Jasper, as I remembered, seemed to pick up on his mood and looked at me and my dagger again with a different attitude.

I stepped inside then, closed the door and went up to my room. As I looked out of the window, they were still standing frozen on the doorstep. I would deal with them later, it appeared my secret was out. Sort of.

**Well? It took a while, but it's finished! This chapter, not the story.. ;P but I guess you got that..**

**Please REVIEW! :D think of 'm as money.. I know I love spending it :P**

**Xx**

**InLoveJA**


	4. Finally

**A/N I know, it's been what? A month? 2? :O yeah… I won't keep you long then.. though I do feel there is NO ONE reading my story. Not that I can blame you, what is a story that might never get finished, eh? ^^ hf with this chappie, who knows what'll come. ( WARNING: due to the time it took for me to start writing again, it might be that Bella is different in this chappie… )**

_Previously:_

_I would deal with them later, it appeared my secret was out. Sort of._

**Chapter 4: Finally**

That week I didn't go back to school. I had some damage control to do. How much did he know about me, my kind? He seemed to be terrified when he saw my dagger, which could only mean, he knows what it stands for, what it can do. Vampires wouldn't be afraid of daggers, they're as hard as stone. Our daggers, though, are enchanted with poison, which made the dagger capable of sliding right through the vampires' skin, like a hot knife through butter.

The whole week I had phoned with other Night Huntresses, but no one had any information on them. Especially not a Jasper Cullen. They had some warnings for a very harmful Jasper Whitlock, but he was a traditional vampire. So an entire week to find a couple of things about the Cullens, to prepare myself, but I got nothing. Now I'll have to go back to school and face them.

When I had called, I also asked around about my assassination text. I was given this week to fulfill my duty. It was weird to get a job like this, instead of having to figure out myself if they were really too dangerous, but since there is no info about them at all they were giving me no choice. They were to die, apparently their behavior had been monitored by the closest Night Huntress, Katrina.

They don't behave like normal vampires, we expect them to be evaluating, this is probably the mutated branch. Mutation never equals anything good, so since I'm here, I get to kill them.

Monday morning; my alarm went off way too early. How could these humans stand it, getting up this early every single day. I decided to take a nice long hot shower to start, but when I got downstairs I was running late. I quickly made some toast I would eat on my way to school. I'd have to vacuum my car later today, due to the crumbles.

I found myself strangely anxious, though. Why was I being so scared? Yes, it would be bad if they knew. I probably wouldn't stand too much of a chance against seven mutated vampires. I'd be able to take on seven normal vampires. I'd lose some limps, but that could be fixed. They were supposed to be more scared of me though. Kind of like humans and bugs, the bugs were more afraid of the humans, but the humans were still scared of them. I could only hope they wouldn't squash me like a bug.

When I got to school I could feel their eyes on me. I almost turned around and sped out of the parking lot, when there was a knock on my window. My body locked up, scanning my surroundings. Something caught me off guard, that never happened. Why were the Cullens getting to me so?

I turned my head, only to see nothing there. It almost scared me, it couldn't be that my senses were now failing on me too? I'd never survive. Apparently I was really out of it, cause I nearly killed myself and my passenger when said passenger started talking.

"We know"

I didn't dare turn or move. Yes, I was curious, but I couldn't let it get the best of me. so I just stayed silent, ignoring the smell of vampire in my car. It was going to be such a pain to get the smell out. After a few minutes of intense silence I decided this vampire was not worth any anxiety from me any longer. I turned, stared Rosalie Cullen straight in the eye, glared a few second to long, got out of my car and went to class. I didn't worry about my car, I knew Rosalie wouldn't hurt it too seriously.

Classes went by slowly, but strangely peaceful. I didn't feel any of the Cullens anymore, they were, background noises, if you will. Every time, though, when classes switched I'd glance down the hallways and find myself looking in to the eyes of Edward. And every time I found myself feeling guilty. I'd quickly look away and swiftly walk to my next class, while I blushed slightly.

Edward intrigued me, I didn't want him to know about me and for the first time in my life I wished I was human, normal. When lunch came around I found my own suspicions to be true and it was bad. Very bad.

They were all there, at their usual table, of course. Looking as gorgeous as ever. With untouched food and a dangerous air hanging around them. They were on edge, expecting danger at any moment. I suppose that meant Rosalie had told the truth, they knew about me. Jasper had told them, but what? To what extent did they know? They didn't seem to know very much, which was good, but they knew the danger. They seemed to be able to sense the danger I posed for them, now.

I was somewhat glad to see them a little afraid, but the fact that Edward was now back in school scared me. So I hadn't scared him off. Maybe if I'd show off a little bit, they'd get scared and move instead of confronting me. Cause as I listened to their conversation at their table, they were planning on ambushing me. They wanted to talk. Like I would talk to them, they were freaking vampires. Downworlders.

An involuntary shudder shot through me as I thought back to my inner musings, as I glanced back at the table I couldn't control my curiosity. I glared at all the Cullens and they glared back, but when I locked eyes with Edward, I knew I was in the deepest shit I had ever been in. I was developing a crush on Edward freaking Cullen, vampire, Downworlders.

During bio Edward didn't try and talk to me. He just sat there, breathing shallowly acting as if he was interested in class. I knew he wasn't, but he didn't know that. They may know about me, but they didn't know I knew about them. Or had Jasper explicitly told them that too. The dagger didn't specifically mean I'd know what they were, but it was logical to assume.

When the bell went off, signaling our last class had finished, I decided to stay for a while. I had a lot of research to do, were I to actually kill the Cullens this week. It may have been an order I couldn't ignore, I never kill without knowing why and if it was truly necessary. Yes, I loved the hunt, I even hunt them down, play with them as long as possible. A true sadist some would say, but I only did this with those I knew were guilty of all accusations.

Luck was apparently on my side, my English teacher was just walking out to the parking lot, when I intercepted her. I told her some lie about needing the library for some studying that I couldn't do at home. She was very compassionate as she truly believed I didn't have a computer with internet connection at home.

Nearly the whole afternoon had passed when I found some startling information. The Cullens may not be mutations. Horror stories from Christine might actually be true. 'Veggie' vampires…

The past few decades were running through my head. Everything I'd learned about downworldes was probably invalid. The stories Christine had told me during her attacks, were probably true. Downworldes actually humanlike beings? It was impossible. My whole world was falling apart, so it was no wonder I had not noticed the vampires closing in on me. All I could see were the things I had lived through, because of Downworldes, because of my believes.

All at once I was torn from my chaotic mind, strong arms wrapped around my waist and I let out a scream, which made the arms grip even tighter. I could feel my ribs cracking and I screamed even louder. I started trashing around as I couldn't get to my dagger, which was securely hooked in my belt.

My arms were then bound together behind my back, my legs tied together and I was dragged over someone's shoulder. After a few miles of them running, they stopped and put a cloth over my mouth around my head. Apparently my screaming was getting to them. After a few more minutes of them running at vampire speed and me screaming and trashing all I could with my broken ribs, they slowed down.

I was then put down, finally. I turned around and the most enticing house, no mansion, came into view. My resistance faltered for a bit, I knew I couldn't run from them, they were expecting it and they wouldn't be able to out run me, but I would tire, they wouldn't. It was the first time I had truly seen the mansion I had been in before. The smell of vampire was very penetrating. It was making me itchy for a hunt.

I ceased my trashing and screaming entirely then, it was now or never to truly find out how and if I should kill the Cullens.

They seemed to be surprised when I stopped and even more so when I just walked into their house calmly. I was instantly met with two very cautious vampires. Carlisle and Esme. Yes, I had done my homework. Carlisle I thought had set my wrist for me, last week. Maybe I should ask him for some help with my ribs after this. It was always very hard to explain my injuries to normal doctors.

"Come to the dining room, we have some things to discuss" Carlisle said very coldly. They definitely knew I killed, seeing they were veggies, because they didn't want to kill people. And I did, so they were being cold. I looked over at Jasper and he looked very nervous, which confused me. He saw me looking at him, gave a cautious smile and signaled for me to follow Carlisle.

The dining room was nothing more than a large table with about eight seats around it. Carlisle took a seat at the head at the table and I decided it was my place to be at the other end. As everyone took their place, they all looked at me, as if I was supposed to be the first one to speak. I just sat there stubbornly with my attitude and waited for them to start. I was not here by will.

Eventually, after quite a few minutes of intense staring , they were getting annoyed so Carlisle started.

"My children noticed inhuman quirks of you since the day you came. Last week had proved a lot, Jasper recognized your dagger from that night. I must say I was very unpleasantly surprised when he told us what it meant."

"inhuman?" is asked with a, eyebrow raised. Acting as if I had no idea such thing existed.

"Yes" he said very slowly, he seemed to be a little less certain, thank Jupiter.

"Like werewolves and little fairies, inhuman?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yes, Isabella. Stop playing dumb. We're vampires, but you already know that. You should at least, that little dagger I've seen a few too many times before down south."

And Jasper finally jumped out of his calm façade. Though, down south? Oh My Jupiter, Jasper Cullen is Jasper Whitlock. I just sat there with my mouth popped open, I had definitely not expected this outburst from Jasper. Everyone at the table was looking at me with expectation, they wanted my story I suppose. First I would get their truth, though. let's see how wrongly I've been educated over the years.

"But.. I.. you what? Why..?" I couldn't even from a sentence, was I acting? No. not even, I don't know what came over me. The same feeling of deceive was there, I was actually afraid of what they would say, cause I could feel they would tell me that I've been educated wrongly, been killing wrongly.

"But you go to school?"

"Yes. We're not your traditional vampires. – "  
"no shit, sherlock" whoops, there goes my cover at not knowing about vampires. But Carlisle went on, unhindered by my interruption.

"We feed of animals, it's why our eyes are golden, instead of red."

"We know you're not human, you're dagger has proven that much, as has your unusual behavior."

"I.. I can't" and with that I bolted out of the mansion and ran all the way back to Charlie's place.

When I got there, Charlie was waiting for me.

"Were you at the Cullens, Isabella?" oh boy, he used my full name…

"I hope you aren't planning on killing them, honey. They're good fellas."

I was shocked to say the least. Charlie winked at me once and then left for bed. Charlie knew, he knew about me, about the Cullens. Another thing to worry about. The organization was so going to have my head. Not only were the vampires coming after me, to find out. My 'father' already knew. And we were supposed to stay low this decade.

The following week I had danced around the Cullens, it hadn't been easy. Especially since some were in my classes. Particularly during bio is was outstanding hard to just ignore Edward. It was safe to say I was beginning to love them. They were so hardheaded, they stood for what they believed and they didn't just let go if something got hard.

I wanted to tell them everything, I wanted to even the scores, but I just couldn't. I'd kill them if I told them, if I didn't then the rest would.

After a month of avoiding, some very close and dangerous encounters and a few regrets, I got a call I didn't expect, even though I should've. Apparently word had made it to Katrina that I was not fulfilling my duties. She reported to the Organization and here I am, getting a phone call for my wrongs. They were coming for me.

I was scared, the only times I had heard of all Night Huntresses coming together, an intervention if you will, was when an old unspoken member had betrayed us. I knew all details, I knew what was going to happen even when and where. I knew because I was there, I led it. Punishment was hard, cruel even. But it was what was coming for me, I had disobeyed direct order. I had not killed the Cullens.

The day after I got the phone call, I got dressed, went downstairs, kissed Charlie on his cheek and went outside. I would wait here, knowing they wanted me here. And they did not disappoint. After only a few minutes I heard them running through the woods. Suddenly I felt someone behind me, as reflex I turned and knocked him down. Mistake. Jazael, our head mistress, was furious. I was going to pay for that move.

They bound me and carried me to a clearing in the woods, I could only hope we were far enough from the Cullens. Even though I still hated them, still the Downworlder issue, I was not going to let them get killed, because of me.

"You ignored direct order. You broke law. You fled when we tried to give you your justice and word is you are planning a coup."

I felt sick to my stomach. Who spread these rumors? Only the first one was correct. Not that it would matter, it was enough to give me the punishment I was going to get. Dying seemed so alluring right now, I knew what she was going to do. I couldn't live like that, I wouldn't.

"For such wrongs we only have one thing to say"

"BAN" All Night Huntresses screamed.

"you betrayed us"  
"BAN"

"you lied to us"  
"BAN"

"you used us"  
"BAN"

This was it, I was losing my title, my life and for what? Vampires. What have I become? They were right to kick me out. I lost everything I worked so hard for to become and now I was no bad ass rock chick anymore. I was some lame, weak, insecure girl.

Two Night Huntresses pulled out their whips. What was to come now, was the hardest part for any spectator. For me, the worst was over, I had lost my life already, what could physical harm do?

Their whips wrapped around my wrists as they forced me down on my knees, my arms spread apart. Jazael slowly took out her whip and cracked it in the air. At that moment I looked up and looked straight in to the eyes of Jasper. Wait what? Jasper? Oh no, they couldn't watch this. They shouldn't. My eyes widened as I tried to convey the message, but then Jazael whipped my back and I screamed out.

She then whipped me again, scraping some skin, making me bleed. I couldn't keep track on how long she had been going at it, all I knew was that I was bleeding heavily and that it hurt. There was probably nothing left of my back.

"YOU WILL NOT STEP ONTO OUR TERRITORY. YOU WILL NOT INTERFERE WITH US. YOU NO LONGER ARE A PART OF US. YOU ARE NO NIGHT HUNTRESS"

Her words stung, but I didn't cry. I didn't move, I didn't do a thing. I just sat there as they all took turns to walk by me. Some spit on me, some glanced at me with pity in their eyes. Apparently not everyone believed I was guilty of all charges.

Eventually the whole clearing had died down, it was just me and the Cullens still hidden somewhere in a bush. I don't really remember being picked up and carried away. I don't remember being lied down on a soft bed. Nor do I remember Carlisle patching up my back. All I could think about was that my life was just ripped away from me.

The following morning was weird, to say the least. I woke up to seven concerned, but cautious eyes. The whole morning I was taken care of, something I was not used too. And at some point it just became too much and I blew.

"Could you please just cut it with all the fussing?" I screamed

I ran off to the room I had stayed in during the night. Packed my stuff, which had been here very conveniently. Yeah, coincidence? Hell no.

The week after that at school was a true nightmare. My anger towards Downworlders was slinking down. I had even made an arrangement to talk to the shape-shifters down in La Push. I wasn't over it yet, not by a long shot, but I wanted to. The Cullens were shying away from me, though. Now that they knew about my true identity they were sure to stay out of my way.

Slowly I could feel my depression growing stronger and stronger. I WAS still a Night Huntress, I just didn't have any back up or family to tell me what to do. I needed some time and so did the Cullens. It wouldn't help if we were confronted with each other almost every day. Italy was always a good choice if I needed some peace and quiet. I could find some old friends and catch up. They always made me feel better, I couldn't let this depression get the better of me. Especially not now, I had not yet forgotten about Christine or the fairies. Our war with the Downworlders was just starting.

**So Bella is leaving. Plz don't shoot me or anything. I hope I'll be able to keep this idea up a little longer this time around. They still have plenty of problems to overcome… **

**R R R EEEEEEEE V V II EEEEEEEEE W W !**

**R R R E V V II E W W !**

**R R R EEEEEEEE V V II E E E E E W W !**

**R R EEEEEEEE V V II EE E E E W W W !**

**R R E V V II E W W W W !**

**R R EEEEEEEE V II EEEEEEEEE W W !**

**But only if you want.. can't force you to do anything now, can I? *uses mind control to make you review***


	5. Acceptence

_Previously:_

_Slowly I could feel my depression growing stronger and stronger. I WAS still a Night Huntress, I just didn't have any back up or family to tell me what to do. I needed some time and so did the Cullens. It wouldn't help if we were confronted with each other almost every day. Italy was always a good choice if I needed some peace and quiet. I could find some old friends and catch up. They always made me feel better, I couldn't let this depression get the better of me. Especially not now, I had not yet forgotten about Christine or the fairies. Our war with the Downworlders was just starting. _

**Chapter 5; Acceptance**

It's been six weeks since I left Forks. Six weeks since I was kicked from the Organization, six weeks since the Cullens found out about my being a Night Huntress. Or that they at least knew how dangerous I really was. I still couldn't quite pinpoint how obvious it might have been to them. Yes, they were scared, but it was very rare to come in contact with us. If you saw us, you would die.

So here I am, alone in a dark misty forest somewhere in Italy. The wind was howling like a pack of wolves to the full moon and the chilling temperature didn't help to make me feel more at ease. Bushes were rustling and if I listened closely I could hear paws coming down on the moist dirt. A rhythmic pattern of pushes against the ground, it was getting clearer and clearer. Some animal was coming my way and it was making haste.

_Why should I turn around and kill another innocent being. Vampires apparently aren't always evil, either. I'm not even legit anymore. So why should I care?_

The thoughts that ran through my mind were making me sick. How could I think like that. Vampires should always be evil and just because the Organization kicked me out doesn't mean I'm no Night Huntress. It's in my blood, I would and will always be a Night Huntress.

Too bad the conflicting thoughts had made me slow and I only now realized how absolutely terrifying silent it had become. The deafening sounds of the wind and the paws had died and all I could hear was my own hard breathing. My conflicted mind was trying to get me to clean up the mess I made, but I made sure to keep all my speculations aside. I was not going to drown in my insecurities about the world right now.

So I needed a distraction. The most obvious one being a raid. I could always pay another visit to dear old great-uncle Aro. As we always called him and boy, did it bug him. But Volterra was quite a ways from here and I was not feeling up to the trip.

Suddenly I felt all the air around me start to crackle with an unknown energy. As slowly it had began it started to become a little air storm, soft strokes of air started dancing around my feet, snaking their way up. Everywhere I turned there was air, preventing me from everything, but breathing. It constricted me, leaving me as helpless as a drowned cat.

If there is one thing I had learned of myself over the years it was that I would not be left helpless.

"Selath, this is our time, this is our fight, this is our turn"

My loyal dagger, that I had stashed in my belt glowed up. I always imagined it to start glowing whenever I used it to kill all these mythical creatures. It didn't really, though I could very distinctly feel it radiate the most wonderful feeling that reminded me of a warm spring day. Warm, yet cool, and nature with its soft, beautiful pastel colors, an impossible time of year to not be happy. It was kind of contagious.

Frightening enough I was still captive of the air surrounding me. My Night Huntress state of mind could not get me out of this mess. It was times like these I hate myself with a vengeance, because it was times like these I got jealous, envious even, of the very mythical creatures I hunted to kill. Those evil creatures who actually had some supernatural powers to fight themselves out of these sort of situations.

I could do no such thing, I was after all merely human. My biggest asset was the surprise, not necessarily the skills. If I didn't have the element of surprise I would have had a lot more scars then I do now. And I probably wouldn't have survived certain encounters, much like these. Thanks to the surprise they would not be able to incapacitate me like they had now. I was screwed.

The air suddenly went out of control. Suffocating me, tossing, stretching me. I was trapped in a hurricane that took place only around me. with growing panic I started to resist, I tried to fight back, but it only got worse. Until at some point it became too much. And I did something I never did, I screamed.

I don't know how long I blacked out after my panic attack, but when I opened my eyes I nearly screamed again. Blue crystals of sapphire were staring straight at me. Questioning me.

"You're late"

"…"

I could not form a single thought, let alone say anything. Standing in front of me was the only person that could possibly help me. The only person who had seen me for me, the only one who might know how to help me through these moral struggle.

"Come on, we don't have all day, sweets"

Her sapphire eyes softened as the melted into eternal oceans that many had drowned in. I stared straight back, not afraid of the effect her eyes could have. It was a power if hers. Her eyes were capable of hypnotizing people, even so far that she could make them do or believe anything, and I mean anything, she wanted.

"Your attitude hasn't changed a bit, then" she smirked

"Never"

Before I truly processed what had happened I was sitting on the back of something hairy. It's fur was soft, yet firm. We were moving with a speed that should not have been possible with our weight. No wonder she had never let me see this side of her, it was a little to supernatural like for my taste. Gave me urges to want to kill her.

I grabbed her fur a little tighter as she picked up her pace. Either something was tracking us or I was just really late. The air seemed to be moving with us as her paws pushed and moved on the earth. But the thuds of her paws where not heard. There was only complete silence. I didn't dare open my eyes, though.

As sudden as I had been on her back I was suddenly flying through the air. man, I was becoming some slow vermin. I had to keep my senses on alert. As I was flying through the air I made a quick analysis of what the area looked like via my enhanced hearing. Much like a bat would do, though I don't exactly send soundwaves out myself.

Still, I managed to feel the tree behind me, coming up fast. twisting to the side I managed to avoid the tree and landed gracefully on my feet.

"Damn, and I had hoped your reflexes had died down completely"

Surprised I looked up in her eyes. She was laughing at me, but her noticing how bad my concentration had gotten was only prove I had really become that much of a savage to myself.

Her laughing soon died down, though, as she looked at me closely.

"You look like you got ran over by a pack of enraged werewolves"

"Feel like it too"

No more words were spoken after that. I knew I was a mess, but apparently finding out what you had always believed was not true took kind of a lot out of you. It was a few days later she decided it was time for her to know what had happened.

"Look, I know you have been through quite a lot. It's obvious. But I'm putting myself at risk at giving u a place to stay. So you better start spilling the beans"

And so I did. I told her everything from the moment things in Phoenix became too much, that I had to leave to the moment where I left the Cullens, for I was scared. Scared of what they would do, now that they knew. And afraid of what the truth about 'friendly' vampires would mean.

"You're serious?" she asked as she laughed sarcastically. She gave me a look that was supposed to mean a lot, but I couldn't quite decipher it. she looked at me once more, giving a exasperated sigh and left the room. It was not a few seconds later that I heard her through the door: 'You accepted an exception to one species already, this shouldn't be so hard anymore.'

I couldn't believe her. Had I really already accepted something out of my believes? Surely I would've gone out of my mind then as well. But I could not remember.

The following day I was bored out of my mind. Candace had not yet returned so I decided it _would_ be time to visit dear old great-uncle Aro. I knew it wasn't too far from here. she lived near the outskirts of Volterra.

Not soon after the idea popped into my head I found myself staring at the statuesque castle where they resided. _'This is going to entertaining'_ I thought.

As soon as I stepped into the lobby, Gianna, I think her name was, turned from her happy-go-lucky attitude to absolutely frightened. Still, she tried her best to keep me away, to frighten me off, but she was far from frightening. I laughed right in her face as I passed her on my way to the Throne Room.

The closer I got, the colder it became. The screams of help from Gianna were fading and the silence became thicker and thicker until it was suddenly gone. The silence before the storm, I was standing in front of those huge double doors I only knew too well. I knew they knew I was here. I could feel their fear vibrating through the doors. But there was something different about it. It was not the primal fear I was used to from them, they were scared, yes, frightened even, but somewhere they had a confidence I would not hurt them. Oh how wrong they were.

Spinning around I high kicked the double doors and they swung open. In front of me with eyes wide with shock were four vampires. As angry and violent as I was, I could not keep my eyes of the fourth member. There, right in front of me was a vampire cast out, one with golden eyes. His blond hair seemed to wave in some kind of wind and his whole posture and attitude screamed wisdom. Carlisle Cullen was visiting.

Aro seemed the moment of my surprise fit to start up a 'lovely' conversation.

"What a lovely surprise!" he exclaimed. "If that isn't our lovely Isabella."

"Suck it up, I'm here for some fun, not a tea party"

At that several things happened at once. Carlisle, who had yet to turn around, froze. He seemed to have recognized my voice, as he turned around his eyes wide with fear, Aro screamed something to, apparently, his guard. He had prepared, but so had I. the surprise of Carlisle there was not going to stop me from toying with my triplets. Just when the first pawns of Aro's guard leaped at me I had my dagger out and through their hearts.

They tossed and screamed as I had only scraped the heart, it hurts like hell, but hell, they were hell.

"STOP!"

"What the h-" as I turned around to see what the hell had happened, I saw something that almost scared me. Almost. Aro was losing his cool. Apparently I was a bit more dangerous then he originally thought. Marcus just stared at me with a stare of mixed emotions. There was a weird fascination, while he was still terrified. He knew of my true capabilities. Caius just seemed annoyed, trying to hide his fear.

I knew my time was running out, though, and with Aro prepared with his guard there was no way I would be able to have a hand to hand with him. Which would have resulted in me being able to torture him all I wanted, and that was pretty much my main reason for coming anyway.

I relaxed my stance, getting curious glances from everyone. I locked eyes with Carlisle once more, confused when I saw he no longer seemed afraid. I held my dagger between fingers and looked it over once more. I was going to have to get a new one.

And then I was running as hard as I could, out of the throne room, past Gianna who looked like she knew what had happened. And now she would pay for letting me through. The screams of outrage and panic seemed to fade behind me, but I knew I was far from save. In the few microsecond I needed to cherish my dagger for the last time, I had thrown it straight into Aro's collarbone. It was higher up then I would've liked, but I couldn't kill him.

Far too soon I found myself back at Candace's doorstep. The door opened and she looked at me with a sad and tired expression. She looked exhausted, but being the selfless person she was she didn't acknowledge that she was tired. She opened her arms and without words I threw myself to her and cried. I cried for all I had lost, for everything that was different. I cried for my family, who had long since gone. I cried for everyone I had ever hurt. And I cried because my whole world that I knew and loved was nothing but a lie.

After a long night I felt like I had slept for ages, which in fact was only about three hours. Candace was nowhere in sight, so I decided it would be good to make myself some breakfast. I still felt like a wreck, probably looked it too, but somewhere I did feel better. I was beginning to accept that 'good' vampires exist. That there was always the choice.

Candace still had not returned and I was beginning to worry. We were not the closest of friends, but she wouldn't just up and leave after, what she would call, a 'breakthrough'. Just then I heard something outside the door. I made my way to open it, and when I did I screamed.

There in front of me was Candace, but not in the form I knew her. Her fur, that I had tagged as soft but firm a few weeks earlier, was an eerie shade of gray. If it wasn't blue. It was hard to see in this lighting. She was striped and the other color of her, beside the gray/blue, was black. Or transparent, as you could almost see through her. She was a ghost, a ghost wolf.

And that's when it clicked.

_A six-year-old me was skipping through the garden. Our garden was huge all full with trees and flowers and I could not look at it enough. It was spring time, the most beautiful time of the year. The air smelled of the fresh ocean, just a few miles away. Birds were chirping, bugs were buzzing and everything was just right, when suddenly I heard the bushes rustle. The soft breeze that characterized our spring was not strong enough to do it, so curious me went to investigate. When I looked through the bushes I saw this beautiful girl laying on the grass. She looked so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb her. But I had to. She was on our turf and I had been well taught on how to deal with intruders. Stab first, ask questions later. _

_But she was so beautiful. Sure I had killed before, but there was something different about her. I could feel her energy and she was not human, but yet I could not kill her. With a movement that was almost too quick she sat up and stared at me. Sapphire orbs that seemed to will you into doing anything, but it did not work with me and I told her that. She cracked a smile and began running to the other side of our garden, and hopefully away from it as well. I couldn't bear to see her get hurt, for some reason. When she was almost out of my sight I saw her shift. Her once beautiful human form was nowhere in sight and the only thing left was an ethereal looking wolf. Candace, a whisper called over the breeze and then she was gone._

_A ten-year-old me was sitting at my school desk. We had almost finished my last education book on mythical creatures. So far I had myself an already long list of kills. I was almost a respected member of the Organization. All I had to do was finish this last chapter; the hardest chapter for me to understand. The chapter of the Shaman._

_I had already read it about a thousand times, over and over, but I could not put Candace out of my mind. Shaman were supposed to be the most dangerous of mythical species. That was why they were almost extinct. But Candace had never felt dangerous. And I could not put it in me to betray her, even though I had never truly met her._

I gasped as I looked in to her sapphire eyes.

"Took you long enough to remember, Isabella"

"I.. uhm.."

She put her finger to my lips, to stop my stuttering. I could seriously not find anything to say. I had always excepted that Candace was not one of those Shaman from my education. I had never doubted her. I had always had a glitch in my believes. It didn't make it any easier to accept the changes in my view of the world, but it made me feel a little more confident in myself.

Over the next few days all we did was talk. And I was beginning to see more reason every day. Every creature is born to a certain side, good or evil. But it is the way they choose to deal with it that makes them good or evil. Vampires are born as evil creatures. Only seen as bloodthirsty sadistic monsters. But the Cullens choose to rise above this. And they managed to do it well.

_Come on in, take a seat._

_Tell me how you feel this week. _

_Are you cursed? Are you blessed?_

_Are you still inside that mess?_

I raced to my phone to pick up. And there was only silence on the other side.

"_I wish I had something from Jasper_" "_AAhhh how do I use this thing?_" "_AAHHH I'm supposed to be the man in this relationship!_"

Oh god. The fairies.

"Don't you have something to wish for, handsome?" "_I wish Isabella would be here and talk to us_" "NOOO!" I screamed. And before I knew there was panic on the other end. Screams and screams. They were endless. The fairies were with the Cullens. And they were playing with them.

"Ain't he something, Isabella. He's certainly entertaining" beep beep beep. She had hung up.

In all frustration I screamed out and threw my phone into the woods. I would not let them fairies pull the Cullens down.

"You will find a way, Night Huntress"

I turned to face Candace. She looked absolutely ethereal. I hugged her quickly before I felt myself slipping away. What the hell was happening? Before I knew it I was standing at Charlie's place. Stupid Shaman things, though I was very thankful for it right now.

I sprinted over to the mansion I had run from several times before. What I saw there made my heart ache. The Cullens were all over the place, bleeding, missing limps and the whole area was flooded with fairies. Their sadistic yet cute smiles in place and they all turned as one when I entered. A look of horror crossed all faces, except one. Serraphine, the one who had called as well. Mistrix of the fairies. She flew up to me, wanting to be on eye-level, I suppose.

"And here I though you would never show up, Night Huntress" U could feel the shudder of horror pulsing through everyone at the mention of my 'race'.

"Couldn't let you toy with my vampires, now could I?"

"Yo..- Your.. Vampires?"

"Yes, Serraphine. _Mine_"

At that every fairy dropt what they were doing and attacked. They seemed to be choreographed dancers as they split in groups and worked together like true dancers, or synchronized swimmers would. Thank Jupiter I had experience with fairy attacks. I silently thanked Candace for having found my whip, seeing as my dagger was still somewhere in Volterra, hopefully doing some damage.

As soon as my whip was out, all fairies stopped. They seemed mesmerized by the ethereal glow that made it look golden en very other worldly. Fairies were suckers for beautiful stuff. Serraphine seemed distracted as well and with that I began MY choreographed dance. Sweeping my whip through the air, through the fairies. Killing some, wounding others, but mostly terrifying then away.

And it truly did not take long before they were all gone. The air was still thick with Serraphine's promise that they would be back. but right now that did not matter, first I had to clean up the mess they made. Time to reassemble the Cullens.

It wasn't a very hard job to put them back together. I was still carrying a few potions from a few centuries back. using it as an ointment they healed and stitched back together almost painlessly. It surprised me a little to see that they would let me put them back together and even smear some unknown good on them. Something must've happened. And my guess is that it was Carlisle and our little encounter in Italy. Though I could not for the life of me understand why that made them lose their fear for me.

Without words we had moved into the house, the air was heavy like having an African Elephant on either shoulder. We entered the living room, where everyone but Carlisle took a seat. They all looked at me, rather hopefully. When I met Carlisle's gaze I saw something I had never thought I would see again. There was an acceptance there, that made me want to cry. They did not deserve someone like me to be in their midst.

I felt something pressed into my hands. The familiar feeling of spring time, where you cannot be depressed where everything is soft, beautiful in pastel washed over me. I looked down to see my dagger, the crystal blue inscriptions seemed to glow and there was no trace of any blood what so ever. I just looked at Carlisle with surprise and awe.

"It belongs to you and you mean something to us. I could not just leave it among 'people' you don't want it around." He even made air quotations with his fingers around 'people'. For the first time since I lost my family I felt truly accepted and like I belonged. I had not yet truly and utterly accepted the changes in my view of Downworlders, but I knew they were the ones that would help me through.

In a very rare state of mind I reached out and hugged Carlisle tightly. It took him a while to get over the shock, but he cautiously hugged me back. a Night Huntress with her dagger, whip and a sort of unstable mind is kind of dangerous. Even if she just saved you from the fairies. Which, might I add, was very weird. It's just not the way fairies work. Someone must've made a deal with them that let them control the fairies. And there was only one who could make that happen. Christine.

But those were worries for other times. First things first. They were now all gaping at me. no one had expected the hug, but I just smiled at them and decided they should know.

"I suppose it's time for me to talk"


End file.
